1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to door cushions and guards and more particularly to a vehicle door protective cushion or guard that is detachably secured to the corner of a vehicle door to protect a passenger from injury from contact with the corner of the vehicle door and is moldable and impressionable so as to accommodate any vehicle door type.
2. Background Art
Various door cushions and guards have been proposed and implemented for both protecting the door or door edge and for protecting users from injury and harmful contact. Although prior devices have been adapted and used for various protective purposes, there exists a need for a vehicle door guard or cushion to protect a user from harmful contact with the door edge, which is easy to place or install on the door, is usable with any type of car or vehicle, is protective to the user and which is easily removed, if desired from the vehicle door.
In the past, there have been various devices proposed and implemented as vehicle or car door guards designed in the form of moldings of guards on the exterior or edge of a vehicle door. Such devices have primarily been designed to protect the vehicle door from damage from contact with objects. Such devices have been proposed as somewhat permanent additions to the vehicle or car, where the device is either screwed or bolted onto the door, or other permanent fastening means used such as adhesives.
There have also been proposed and implemented devices to protect the user of passenger of a vehicle from unwanted collision with the vehicle door when entering or exiting the vehicle. Again such devices have been flawed because they have been very cumbersome to install, and have been essentially permanent additions to the vehicle or car, where the device is either screwed or bolted onto the door, or other permanent fastening means used such as adhesives. Moreover, as there are a great variety of vehicles and car doors, such earlier devices have been greatly limited by being of a fixed form and not easily adaptable to a wide variety of vehicles.
As the edge of a vehicle door can pose a great a hazard to passengers and cause injury to those entering and exiting who may come in contact accidentally with the corners of the door, there is a need for a vehicle door guard or protective cushion which is easy to mold and install on any vehicle door, which provides protection to the passengers or other users of the vehicle, and which may easily be removed from the door if desired. The sharp corner of a vehicle door is a significant hazard to individuals entering or exiting a vehicle, and this risk is magnified for older individuals or for those with either a height or posture that results in their eye or face aligning with the sharp corner of the door. Aside from vehicles such as passenger cars, vehicles such as taxis, police cars, and passenger vans the abovementioned risk is magnified.
Accordingly a primary object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle protective cushion or guard that is easily positioned and secured to the corner of any vehicle door to protect the passenger or other user from injury from contact with the corner of the door.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a protective cushion or guard for vehicle doors which is moldable, impressionable, and easy configured for any vehicle door type or size, an which is easy to install, use, and remove, if desired from the vehicle door.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a vehicle door protective cushion or guard that does not interfere with the normal usage of the vehicle or sealing of the vehicle door, and may be provided in a variety of sizes, configurations, and styles.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.